


Greek Mythology in 6 Words

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 6 Word Fics [7]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Word Stories from Greek Mythology.</p><p>Zeus says, "Take it to earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Mythology in 6 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at the LiveJournal Comment Fic Community and all plunked here. A single and a double fill.

Prompt by tigriswolf: Greek mythology, Persephone, freedom

**Persephone Shrugs**

> Escaping nagging mother or husband: toss-up.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: any mythology, any goddess, war

**The Troy Incident**

> The goddesses spat over who's prettiest.  
>   
>  Zeus says, "Take it to earth."


End file.
